The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper, Episode I
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: One man and his sidekick versus a whiny, spoiled princess of the supernatural. Who will prevail?


Sogeking, being the only one to fight off the Ghost Princess Perona's negative powers had a tough battle ahead of him. Using her strange powers, she was able to avoid damage somehow. At her side was her zombie teddy, Bearsy, whom was walloping the beloved sniper left and right. "Get him, Bearsy!" Perona cheered. "Wait, don't run-" Sogeking was cut off by Bearsy's swipe. "You're not so tough, Sogeking." The bear said, muffled. "I could beat you myself, I'd bet. You're pathe-" "BEARSY!" Perona yelled. "What did I tell you about talking!?" "I'm sorry-" "QUIET!" Perona walked to Sogeking. "So you're immune to my negative energy, are you?" She told him. "T-that's right. I'm as negative as it gets!" "I see. Bearsy, hold his arms." Bearsy grabbed him by the arms. "Let's take a look at what you have."

Perona reached for Sogeking's overall buckles. "Hey, what are you doing?!" He yelled. "You'll see." Perona answered. "I bet he's tiny. Reeeeeally tiny." She laughed her signature laugh. "Don't do it! You'll regret seeing the mighty Junior Sniper!" "Oh, is that so? Well, I'll be the judge of that!" Perona loosened Sogeking's overalls and took them off. Reaching for his boxers, she unearthed Junior Sniper. She stared and started to laugh heavily. Bearsy even started laughing alongside at the sidedick's underwhelming size. "Don't laugh! You'll regret it! I don't use Junior often. This is your last warning!" Sogeking declared. "Shut up! You're obviously lying." She told him. "But, I must say, he's very cute." "Cute?" Sogeking thought. "Hey, what do you say I make Junior 'happy'?" "Happy?" "Everyone, come and see the mighty Junior Sniper!" All of Perona's animal zombies came and saw Junior in his flaccid glory. Everyone laughed immensely. "Now, let's begin." Perona drooled on Junior, and then proceeded to rub him. "Stop it!" Sogeking yelled. "What are you, gay or something?" Perona asked. "N-no. It's just that…Oh no."

Junior began to grow. And grow. And grow. He was considerably bigger than before. Everyone was in awe over his sudden transformation. "Ah! Junior is big! Really big!" Perona thought. "He wasn't lying. This is the biggest penis I've ever seen! It's the only one I've seen, but still." Sogeking smiled. "This time, I didn't lie. Junior has trained with many a vagina, growing after every session. Now, he's ready to show his full potential. Can you handle him?" "Y-yes, I can!" Perona yelled, bluffing. "No I can't! Here goes!" Perona began to suck on Junior with her crimson red lips. Sogeking's spine tingled at the sensation. "I gotta say, for a ghost princess, your mouth is soft and wet." Bearsy and a few of the zombies began to snicker at the remark. Perona glared, shutting them up.

Two minutes in, the animals were looking at their mistress, getting wet and horny over her battle with Junior. "Oh man, watching this makes me miss having genitals." Said the Boxing Zebraroo. "I know. I haven't even had a chance to have sex…" Said the Classy Hippo. Everyone gave him a sympathetic sigh. "I remember my first time. It was with a fat lady. She had some big-" Perona took Junior out of her mouth. "Bearsy!" She yelled squeamishly. "That's as uncute as it gets!" "You're right. The smeared lipstick and the look on your face when you were blowing him weren't cute either." Bearsy replied. "Burn!" "Shut up! It's time for the final round!"

Perona took off her striped stockings. "I can't believe it, was I really that slutty looking sucking him off?"  
She thought. "It was amazing. I couldn't control over myself. Should I even do this?" "Wow. I didn't think I could last that long. She was okay. Not as good as Nami, though." Sogeking thought. "Okay, Junior Sniper! You lasted this long, but I'll make you cum with my greatest asset!" "Bring it on!" Perona positioned herself and put Junior's head onto her lips. She struggled to put him in. "Egh, it's too big. I can't get it in!" She thought, wincing. "Hey, Bearsy." Sogeking whispered. "Let me go. I'll give you all a show you'll never forget." "Deal." Bearsy let him go. Sogeking grabbed Perona by the torso and forced her downwards. The look on her face was priceless. Even Sogeking was a little caught off-guard. "What a tight fit! You're worthy of being Junior Sniper's next victim!"

Sogeking thrusted and thrusted, taking control of the situation. Perona's face was in a drugged daze. The Ball Koala had a camcorder, capturing the footage of the brat getting rammed by the Junior Sniper.  
"This is amazing! Amazing!" Perona thought. She took off Sogeking's mask. "What the-" She looked at him. "I want to look at the one who made me his!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, surrendering to Junior's girth and strength. She moved in for a kiss. "Oooh, Lady Perona may be in love!" Said one of the zombie squirrels. "Sogeking, Junior Sniper, I love both of you!" She yelled. "Aha! I have her now!" Sogeking thrusted harder and harder. "Ready? Sure-Kill Shot: White Spreading Star!" Perona clenched hands. "Lock-OOOONNNNNN!" Junior Sniper shot a large blast into Perona, making her tremble with lust and ecstasy. "So warm! So thick!" Perona quickly spurted out her and Junior's essence. Everyone clapped at Junior's victory. "Yes! Let it be known: The Ghost Princess was defeated by yours truly, Sogekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" "Yes, I concede defeat! Master Junior! Master Sogeking! I want more! More, more, more, more, more!"

Perona wants more of Junior's wrath! Can he last another round with the Ghost Princess? Tune in next time to see more of The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper! Same sniping time, same sniping channel!


End file.
